


Fall falling fell

by disappointionist



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Sex mention (but none in the fic), some cursing/swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointionist/pseuds/disappointionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan unintentionally avoids packing up groceries, sings a duet through a door, and finds that he's falling in love for the second time in just a few months. It's just a lot more comfortable the second time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall falling fell

"Will I ever get used to being this happy?" Arin asks, smiling against Dan's lips. He's got Dan pressed up against the kitchen counter, Dan gripping the edge of it with his hands.  
"Hopefully," Dan says, leaning back only to see if Arin will follow. He does, chasing Dan with slow, deep kisses.

He hopes that Arin will get used to it because Dan wants to get used to seeing him like this, wants for him to be the happiest he thinks he possibly can be and a little more than that.  
Dan wraps one hand in Arin's soft hair and sighs into the kiss. Arin's hands are steady on him, resting on his waist. Dan could do this forever, and given recent proof, they _could_ probably do this forever as long as there were a few snacks nearby.  
  
The grocery bags rustle as Dan's lower back brushes against them.  
"We should unpack these," he says, knowing that his tone is all but aiming for the practical, No doubt sending Arin clear signals to wanting the exact opposite. Dan bites his lip and looks downward. "Last time's ice cream melting catastrophe was not pretty," he says with a smile.  
"It was a really good blowjob though," Arin reminds him, even though Dan certainly does not need to be reminded.  
"Suzy might actually murder us," Dan points out says, meeting Arin's eye again.  
"Nah," Arin says, "But yeah."

 

As they untangle themselves from each other enough to unpack, Arin hands Dan a few bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Worried that he’ll get caught up again, Dan only dares a brief peck to Arin’s lips before heading down the hallway toward the bathroom.

As he gets closer, he hears Suzy’s voice in little slivers over the sound of the water running. Dan smiles softly, finding a familiar comfort in this new knowledge before he even catches on to what exactly it is that she’s singing.

_Heart up on the shelf… ‘Til the moment was right, and I told myself… Next time I fall in love._

As Suzy’s voice sways through the familiar chorus, Dan feels a slight tingle run through him. He’s been singing that song on and off around the house and office for days, trying out different harmonies while considering it for the next cover album.

In fact, he had been singing it long before that, around the time he realized that there was something more than the already comfortable friendship in his mind whenever he looked at Arin. In the light of how it had turned out, it felt only right to include it on the new album. And now, without knowing just how right that fit, Suzy was singing it in the shower.

 

Dan has every intention to set the bottles down outside the door and return to the kitchen, but just as he leans down, Suzy reaches the middle part of the second verse, where Peter Cetera would take over from Amy Grant, and Dan can’t help himself.

“Tonight, ooh, I was thinking that you might be the one who breathes life in this heart of mine.” he sings.  

For a few seconds, Dan can only hear the shower, and then Suzy continues,

“Next time I fall in love, I’ll know better what to do,” her voice careful, a little quiet.

Dan smiles widely, resting his free hand against the bathroom door as they continue the chorus from opposite sides. It’s odd and probably a little off key due to not hearing each other perfectly, but it makes Dan’s chest swell anyway.  
"It's not locked," Suzy says once the chorus ends, which definitely isn't a part of the lyrics. Dan opens the door quickly, just in case he’d change his mind otherwise, stepping into the foggy humidity.

 

“Hey,” Dan says softly, setting the bottles on the sink. It’s a bad idea, because it leaves him with nothing to do with his hands. He clears his throat. “We got you new conditioner, because Arin said you were running low.”

“Aw, thanks,” Suzy says as she turns the water off.

For some reason this makes Dan take a step toward the door, even though he knows there should be nothing to make him feel awkward at the thought of being in the same room as a naked Suzy anymore.

"Will you hand me the towel?" she asks, and Dan is reassured by the fact that she wants him to stay. He grabs the towel and takes two steps back toward the shower to hold it up for her. Meaning for her to just take it out of his hands, he inhales sharply in surprise as she steps out of the shower and right into his arms.  
"Why hello," he says, smiling warmly as he wraps the towel around her body.

She responds at first only by leaning her head against his chest with a soft sigh.  
"It's been a long day," she says after a moment’s quiet. They're still explaining, the two of them. They're the pair out of them that doesn't always know every little quirk and cue. Not yet.  
"I'm sorry baby," Dan tells her softly, spreading his hands over the towel and beginning to dry her off, gently rubbing at her neck and back as he does.  
Her hair wets Dan's t-shirt, but he doesn't actually care. Looking into her eyes first, asking for some kind of permission, he gets down onto his knees and slips the towel down her body. He dries her legs, and even though his heart races a little bit, he turns his head to the side to press a kiss against the inside of her left knee. Suzy combs her hand through his hair in reply, and Dan smiles softly up at her.

  
"Order in and eat on the couch in PJ's tonight?" he asks, voice huskier than he expects.  
"Please," Suzy replies. "Don't say such things, unless you want to get me all riled up."  
Dan laughs, short and raspy, as he gets to his feet. Their bodies just almost pressed together.  
"Do you want me to dry your hair off a little?" he asks her.  
"I got your shirt wet," she says, placing a hand on his chest and running it downward, twisting her fingers in the damp fabric.  
"Yeah," Dan replies with a breath. "I don't mind,"  
"You could always take it off," Suzy smiles.  
"If I do, do I get to dry your hair?" he asks, shifting his grip on the towel.  
"You get to either way, you know," she says, and Dan thinks he might love her.  
  
He slips off his shirt. Suzy's hands are in the hem of it first, and then as it slips out of her grip, she rests them flat against his stomach. After discarding the shirt next to Suzy's own clothes where they lie over the closed laundry bin, Dan moves to get another towel. He recalls Suzy wrapped in one, with another around her hair.

Suzy tightens her grip on him. "I'm not cold," she says.

Dan nods, and instead moves around her, brushing her hair over her shoulders so that he can reach all of it. Dividing it into parts before he starts drying it off by careful patting and squeezing. Someone (his sister, possibly) told him it's nicer to the hair than rubbing it dry, and that it might work to tame his own, but Dan isn't sure that anything really can.  
  
Suzy starts humming again, softly. Still the same song. Dan wants to tell her how that song used to be Arin’s in his head, and how it’s hers now too. But he can’t find the right way to start that conversation yet, so he decides it can wait. Instead he answers her, just humming too. It's a quiet duet, soothing. Suzy's leaning part of her weight against him, skin to skin.  
Dan still isn't used to being alone with her like this, but he's tried to stop thinking about it because of how much he's come to realize that he likes it.

  
"Suzy?" he says quietly, even if it breaks their almost-singing.  
"Dan," she replies, her head slightly turned, smiling as if she already has him figured out.  
She doesn't say _'you don't have to ask anymore_ ', or _'you silly goose_ ' or _'it's okay_ ', but Dan hears them all as she turns in his arms. Her hands on his shoulders as she lifts herself up on her toes.  
_'I can come down to you, you know'_ , Dan thinks of saying, but knows they're already on some middle ground.

He kisses Suzy with care, because Suzy is a little more enigmatic with her kisses than Arin. It always takes Dan a while to figure out just what kind of kissing it is she might like at the moment. Sometimes they're just watching a movie and she'll want to be devoured until breathless, other times they're in bed and she's shivering and begging and yet all she wants is the softest traces of lips against the corner of her mouth. This one ends up a little lazy, slow and breathy, with Suzy's hands tightening on Dan's shoulders.

  
"Thank you," Dan whispers when they break apart. It should have sounded dumb, but it doesn't at all, and Suzy presses a kiss to his jaw, and another one to the spot right below his right ear where he's a little ticklish.  
He wraps the towel over her shoulders like a cape, holding it together by the ends over her collarbone, and he gives her a gentle push to get her back onto her heels again. Then he kisses each of her cheekbones, causing her to giggle. Dan's never been sure if the butterflies in your stomach-idea has ever applied to him in love, but Suzy's giggles at least sound something like it as they echo through him.  
  
Dan laughs too when they suddenly hear Arin coming down the hallway. It’s apparent that he’s ranting before Dan can even make out the words.  
"Dan what the fuck, dude. You can't just escape by taking, like, two things to the bathroom and then just dis..." Arin trails off when he opens the bathroom door. He stills, looking at them silently. And Dan knows that feeling, knows that look from how it feels and how he’ll stop whatever he’s doing when it hits him. _That they’re so beautiful and right there, and they’re_ **_his_ ** _._

  
Dan moves first, a subtle twist of the towel in his hand before he drops it entirely, curling his hand over the slope of Suzy's shoulder. He looks at Arin, watches Arin watch them, and fights back a smile because of how stricken Arin looks. Suzy leans into Dan even more, and he doesn't know how much of it is relaxation, and how much it is because of how well Suzy knows Arin.  
"Did you put the ice cream in the freezer yet?" Dan asks Arin, voice low. Arin's eyes flick to Dan’s, and Dan can feel goosebumps forming on Suzy's skin, right under his fingertips.  
"First thing," Arin says, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. He’s blushing a little, and Dan finds Suzy’s hand, squeezing it once before letting it go, because he knows she sees it too.

“We’ve decided we’re ordering in tonight,” Suzy says, and she wraps an arm around Dan’s waist, leaning against his side when she walks across the room. She stops right in front of Arin. “And I already got Dan to partially undress,” she points out, even though it’s evident that Arin is very aware of this fact from the way he keeps glancing between them.

Dan is just smiling softly, letting Suzy lead because he knows he’ll never be as good at that particular brand of sultry tone as Suzy is.

“Uhm,” Arin says, as if he’s expected to reply, as if Suzy’s hand isn’t already slipping underneath his t-shirt and as if they’re thinking he’ll say anything but yes please.

 

Dan knows his cue this time, and he leans in, pressing his lips to Arin’s neck.

“And I think you owe me a really good blowjob,” he whispers against the skin just under Arin’s ear. He can hear Arin’s breath catch, and wonders if Arin’s hesitation is because he can’t decide if it’s worth it to try and make it to the bedroom. Suzy squeezes Dan’s side, which in this instance means he’s doing fine. Dan laughs at this and grazes Arin’s skin slightly with his teeth. “Come on baby,” he says, giving Arin a little nudge, finally shaking him out of his reverie.

Dan thinks, as they start moving out of the room, still tangled in each other one way or another, that he wants to get used to this too.     

**Author's Note:**

> This was anonymously requested at my tumblr (damnavidans). So this is especially, but very vaguely, dedicated to you nonny! The song mentioned is The next time I fall, by Peter Cetera & Amy Grant.


End file.
